


After Zero

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: I am such Trash, M/M, but hey this is definitely a start, but i love them godsdammit, legit right after the episode ended, someone give kallus a hug, spoilers for season 3 fanalie, these two are going to take literally forever to admit anything, zeb isn't there yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Zeb helps clean Kallus' wounds, and maybe even his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO THAT SEASON FANALIE KILLED ME. Literally written in like two hours, which is record speeds for me.  
> Please enjoy some comfort. I love these two idiots so much.

Kallus was still standing at the back of the Ghost when Zeb walked up to him.

“Hey Kallus, I was curious, if - ah - if anyone had looked you over…” Zeb trailed off while gesturing at Kallus’ face.

Kallus managed to hold back a wince as he gave a half smile. “No. It’s fine really. There are others that need the attention more than I do.”

Zeb rolled his eyes and his ear flicked, “Come on, I’ll patch ya up.”

Kallus hesitated for a moment, but the look Zeb threw over his shoulder was too much. He couldn’t refuse.

While walking to the small medbay they had on board, Kallus felt like everyone was staring at him. He felt so out of place, still in his ISB uniform.

Zeb gestured to a seat, while he grabbed some supplies. “This really isn’t necessary, Zeb. Honestly. I’ll be fine.”

“Shut it. You kept us from dying. Now sit still, this is probably going to sting.” Kallus pretended not to notice the smirk Zeb had while saying that last part.

Kallus winced, but didn’t move. Zeb’s hand was gentle on his chin, as he helped keep him steady.

“You know,” Zeb started after a moment, keeping an eye on what he was doing. “We really are all grateful for what you’ve done for us. You gave up _everything_ just to help us, to help the entire rebellion. I - _we_ want to thank you for doing that.”

Zeb still hadn’t attempted to make eye contact, and if Kallus was honest with himself, he was grateful for it.

Kallus wasn’t able to say anything for a few moments, trying to decide the right words. “It was the honorable thing to do.”

Zeb smiled as his ears perked forward. He took a step back as he wrapped one hand around the other, doing the small traditional bow.

After a moment Zeb placed one of his large hands on Kallus’ shoulder turning him around “C’mon Kal, let’s see if we can get you set up with some new clothes. I’m sure we’ve got something, these are a little outdated for you.”

Kallus gasped, he definitely landed on that shoulder at one point, “Fine, but if you hand me a one armed sweater, you are dropping me off at the next habitable planet.”  
  
Zeb laughed heartily. Kallus was glad to have had the chance to hear it, and hoped he would hear it much more often.


End file.
